rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 5
MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 5 is the fifth All Stars season of the show MTXX's Drag Race made by Mmatthewmatixx. It consist of 12 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of the season is Roman Holliday. The winner will receive $100,000 and a crown found in Google Images. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' 'Lipstick Choices' 'Contestants' Money' 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: All Stars Talent Show' * Mini Challenge: Get the most heart-faced emojis on the MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 5 LIVE Premiere. * Mini Challenge Winner: Angelica Loveheart * Main Challenge: Do an outstanding performance in the All Stars Talent/Variety Show. * Top 3: Mia Ferraria vs Roman Holliday vs Sunnetic Blast * Lipsync Song: Nicki Minaj - MEGATRON * Lipsync Winner: Roman Holliday * Bottom 3: Blakeson Spades, Cleopatrus Anubus and Poppy Amelie * Eliminated: Poppy Amelie 'Episode 2: Mean Queers' * Main Challenge: Act in a live drag parody version of the movie Mean Girls. * Runway Theme: Bling Ring Realness * Top 3: Ayumi Raincomprix vs Heather Loathe vs Tarröt Card * Lipsync Song: Ayesha Erotica - Sixteen * Lipsync Winner: Heather Loathe * Bottom 3: Cleopatrus Anubus, Mia Ferraria and Sunnetic Blast * Eliminated: Mia Ferraria 'Episode 3: MTX-XD XD XD' * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental! * Mini Challenge Winner: Heather Loathe * Main Challenge: Perform a stand-up routine in front of an audience consisting pf only elderly men and women. * Runway Theme: Prismatic Beauty * Top 2: Cassie Baudelaire vs Sunnetic Blast * Lipsync Song: Billie Eilish - bad guy * Lipsync Winner: None * Bottom 2: Heather Loathe and Roman Holliday * Eliminated: None 'Episode 4: Kardashians, The Rusical' * Mini Challenge: Pose in a sexy selfie with the Pit Crew. * Mini Challenge Winner: Heather Loathe * Main Challenge: Perform in Kardashians: The Rusical. * Runway Theme: Animal Kingdom Realness * Top 2: Ayumi Raincomprix vs Roman Holliday * Lipsync Song: Kesha - Raising Hell (feat. Big Freedia) * Lipsync Winner: Roman Holliday * Bottom 2: Blakeson Spades and Cassie Baudelaire * Eliminated: Blakeson Spades 'Episode 5: Escape The 'Light' * Mini Challenge: Audition for a role in Escape The Night. * Mini Challenge Winners: Cassie Baudelaire, Pumpkin Bass and Tarröt Card * Main Challenge: Embody your own role and in teams, solve clues in Escape The 'Light. * Runway Theme: Belted Bitch * Top 2: Cleopatrus Anubus vs Pumpkin Bass * Lipsync Song: Gabbie Hanna - Monster * Lipsync Winner: Pumpkin Bass * Bottom 2: Angelica Loveheart and Sunnetic Blast * Eliminated: Angelica Loveheart 'Episode 6: All Star Snatch Game' * Main Challenge: Impersonate a celebrity while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Runway Theme: CrazySexyCool * Top 2: Cassie Baudelaire vs Roman Holliday * Lipsync Song: Kim Petras - There Will Be Blood * Lipsync Winner: Cassie Baudelaire and Roman Holliday * Bottom 2: Cleopatrus Anubus and Tarröt Card * Eliminated: Cleopatrus Anubus 'Episode 7: Supersheroes' * Mini Challenge: Model doing weird positions in a photoshoot. * Mini Challenge Winner: Roman Holliday * Main Challenge: Make and showcase original superhero and supervillain outfits. * Runway Theme: Super Queers and Diabolical Drag * Top 2: Heather Loathe vs Pumpkin Bass * Lipsync Song: Slayyyter - Devil * Lipsync Winner: Heather Loathe * Bottom 2: Cassie Baudelaire and Tarröt Card * Eliminated: Cassie Baudelaire 'Episode 8: TikFrock' * Main Challenge: In pairs with an eliminated contestant, make a music video of an assigned RuPaul song. * Runway Theme: Glamrock Couture * Top 2 Pairs: Angelica Loveheart (and Ayumi Raincomprix) vs Cassie Baudelaire (and Tarröt Card) * Lipsync Song: Kash Doll, Kim Petras, ALMA & Stefflon Don - How It's Done * Lipsync Winners/Returning Contestants: Angelica Loveheart and Cassie Baudelaire * Bottom 2: Pumpkin Bass and Sunnetic Blast * Eliminated: Pumpkin Bass and Sunnetic Blast 'Episode 9: Drag Fish Tank' * Mini Challenge: Film a short lipstick commercial. * Mini Challenge Winner: Heather Loathe * Main Challenge: Create, market, and film a commercial for a drag-influenced product. * Runway Theme: Casual Couture * Top 2: Heather Loathe vs Roman Holliday * Lipsync Song: cupcakKe - Cumshot * Lipsync Winner: Roman Holliday * Bottom 3: Ayumi Raincomprix, Cassie Baudelaire and Tarröt Card * Eliminated: Cassie Baudelaire 'Episode 10: Popstar Allstars' * Main Challenge: Makeover a MTXX staff member and make an opening number with your pair. * Runway Theme: Popstar Princesses * Top 2: Angelica Loveheart vs Ayumi Raincomprix * Lipsync Song: Ariana Grande - bloodline * Lipsync Winner: Ayumi Raincomprix * Bottom 3: Heather Loathe, Roman Holliday and Tarröt Card * Eliminated: Tarröt Card 'Episode 11: All Star Finale' * Returning Contestants/Jury: Blakeson Spades, Cassie Baudelaire, Cleopatrus Anubus, Pumpkin Bass, Sunnetic Blast and Tarröt Card * Eliminated: Angelica Loveheart and Heather Loathe * Final 2: Ayumi Raincomprix and Roman Holliday * Lipsync Song: Ayesha Erotica - Expensive * Season Winner: Roman Holliday * Runner-Up: Ayumi Raincomprix Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx Category:MTXX's Drag Race Category:MTXX's Drag Race: All Stars 5